I'm not gay
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: An eager Bella is set up on a blind date, arranged by her best friend Angela. She's hoping to meet her dream man, but instead meets a very gay and attractive Alice. Rating may go up but depending on what you guys want.
1. One

I check the small lightly decorated clock above the door.

He's late.

I've never been one for blind dates but with Angela's reassurance that it would all go fine, I couldn't refuse. She had told me all about him. Apparently, he's a publisher, very well known and intelligent, he enjoys writing in his free time and co-owns a club down town. Also, he's very handsome. And very lovely and easy to talk to. I have another sip of my coffee and take my time looking around the diner. It's not very big, but it's nice. Calm. And there's a faint hum of acoustic music playing smoothly in the background.

It reminds me of James. He was my roommate in college. He used to play a lot of acoustic guitars, he was pretty sweet and made the best coffee cake. He was a pretty funny guy too, and I got along very well with him. I also had a crush on him for a pretty long time. He just had this eyes I would melt into. And when he'd speak I'd lose myself in his voice. His hair was always this perfect shape that framed his face, and his girlfriend used to run her hands through it often making it messy which I really disliked.

Oh, that bitch.

She knew I liked him, it made her more handsy when I was around. God how I wanted to rip out the fake red hair of hers and her manicured nails.

I hated her with a fiery passion.

I place my coffee on the light oak table and tap the rim of the cup impatiently. I check the time again. He's still not here. He should be. My eyes stay glued to the clock, watching the hand tick by slowly. It's nearly fifteen minutes later the door below it opens.

In walks this woman.

She's beautiful.

Very petite with this smooth skin. Models would be jealous of her figure. She has short perky black hair and a glowing smile. She glances down at her phone then looks around. I wonder who she could be looking for. Whoever that is, is a very lucky person. Her eyes lock on mine eventually and she smiles and starts to walk over.

Wait, I look behind me at the other table seeing no one, I face her again she's still walking towards me, waving a mall dainty hand in my direction.

I wave mine back hesitantly, with what I'm sure is an accompanying awkward smile.

She reaches my table and she's even more stunning up close. My mouth gapes open as she smiles at me.

She has the most perfect little lips that part so beautifully as she grins. I stop staring at her mouth to look up into her eyes. They're the softest shade of brow a few shades lighter than her hair. Her eyelashes are so long and frame her eyes perfectly. Very long and thin, I don't even think she's wearing makeup. Her eyes are sparkling, and under this light, I highly doubt it's their fault their glowing so much. It seems natural for her eyes to look that way.

"You must be Bella?" She asks and sits down opposite me, dropping her handbag next to her and her phone on the table. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up at work. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Her voice is so velvety smooth, I don't even register the words spilling from her mouth. She grins at me and pulls her coat off. I'm still gaping as her coat hits the chair beside her and realise this with a slam of my lips closing.

"Uhm hello." I say my voice shakey, "Who are you?" I ask. The smile drops from her face and her eyes lose that beautiful light that I saw mere moments ago.

"I'm Alice." I still have no idea who she is. Have I met her before? She sees my confused look and decides to explain. "I'm your blind date." She's my what now? That conniving littl- I'm going to kill Angela. I'm going to kill her stone cold dead, she won't know what hit her and the police will never recover her body. "Didn't Angela tell you about me?" I feel a lump in my throat. She sounds so innocent all this but my eyes just see rage at the thought of my friend's betrayal. "Of course she didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be this surprised." She fills in for herself with a little huff, making a move to grab her phone.

I swallow the lump, hurting my throat.

"Uhm no she didn't." I stumble out of my mouth. I get up the off my seat. I nearly trip but brace my hands on the table and stop myself from falling over to the floor and making an idiot of myself. She looks shocked that I stood up so abruptly and jumps a little in her seat. "I've got to go." She opens her mouth just a little, her eyes full of sadness and shock. "I don't know what Angela told you, but I'm uh, I'm not gay. Or lesbian, I'm n-not into women." Her face goes cold, and she no longer looks like the happy woman I just met.

"Well I'll be sure to clarify that with Angela next time we talk."

"Uhm yeah. Well it was nice meeting you." I blush as I stumble out my words, barely managing to form my sentence. She smiles curtly and I feel her eyes on my back watching me run out of the diner. I'm sure I disturbed more than just Alice by my outburst and startling departure.

The diner door slams shut behind me but I ignore it and start a brisk jog to my apartment which is a few blocks away. I get annoyed with all the people and by the time I'm at my door I have no effort to unlock it and instead slam on until Angela opens the door. I'm out of breath and my chest is heaving, I'm seeing red and push straight passed Angela when she opens it. Looking like she just got out of bed.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" I yell at her hauling the fridge door open, grabbing a bottle of water. Hoping the icy cold liquid would subside my rage.

She laughs at me through a yawn and leans on the counter in the kitchen. "I was thinking my friend needed to get laid and needed someone to be with so fucking too right I was setting you up." I glower at her and nearly crush the bottle in my hands.

"She's a girl Ang. A fucking girl. I'm not gay." She snorts. "What?" I bark.

"So you say." What is she on about. I raise an eyebrow at her ridiculous assumption. "You've never had a boyfriend, you've never even mentioned a guy you're interested in. All I get from you are friends from work, and nothing interesting. You've never been on a date that I know of and all your past relationships I've heard of barely last more than a month." She barks back just as harsh but with a tinge of a smile in her voice.

What a bitch.

"And that gives you the right to set me up with her? With HER?!"

"She's sweet Bella. I thought you'd like her. And you're just Alice's type." I groan and gulp down my water. The soothing cool liquid does nothing to cool my temper like I'd hoped but it makes me breathe a little slower.

"How do you know that?" I enquire barely containing my outrage.

"She told me when I showed her this picture of you." She brings up the picture on her phone then dangles it in front of my face tauntingly.

"Oh fuck off. You did this for your own amusement." I finish the water and throw the bottle at her. It smacks the side of her head, leaving no mark but right now I wish it did.

I hear her sigh dramatically as I storm past and head off to my room. It's only down the hall, opposite Angela's. Her doors open. Her rooms so tidy compared to mine. I don't have the effort to clean it most of the time, and usually, I'm busy at work. "Didn't you like her?" She calls. I stop in my tracks and turn to face her, the carpet under my booted feet scruffing up. My hand's braced over the door handle to my room. It's a little worn and old but it works just fine.

"That's got nothing to do with this. I'm not gay." I state. She smirks. That devilish little smirk of her that she does when she thinks she's right.

"Get off your high horse and think. Did you like her? Think she was pretty?" I groan and proceed into my room, slamming the door.

"This isn't over Bella." I high school.

This is definitely over. I'm not going out with Alice ever again. I'm not into girls. Never have been and never will be.

Alice's innocent pixie-like face flashes in my mind. How her heart looked so broken when I said I wasn't into girls. Angela must have got her hopes so high for me. How dare she. She had no right. And to think I was into girls. What a ludicrous idea. I'm strictly straight. Definitely not gay in the slightest. Her smile pops into my head and I smile slightly. She looked so happy when she saw me, I almost feel bad about leaving, but I couldn't stay.

I couldn't lead her into something that could only end in disaster. We were never going to be together.

I glance down at my outfit.

Another thought occurs to me.

Do I look gay?

I see my blue and black H&M checkered shirt, Chanel black boots, black faded jeans and a studded belt I got from new look. I also had two cartilage ear piercings and black Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses on my head. My thick dark brown hair flows way past my shoulders and just about reaches the middle of my back. It's wavy and looks unbrushed most of the time but to be truthful I take great care of it.

Eh, probably.

Let me get one thing straight. I'm not against gay people, lesbian people, any of that but I'm just not one. I'm only into boys. Cute funny charming boys. Boys who smell good, and give you their coat when it's cold out, boys who are silly with you and take you out on surprise dates, boys who wrap you up in your arms and kiss you like you're the only person on the mind all day.

Just boys

I groan.

I really can't imagine me with anyone female.

I take the sunglasses off my head then pull my shirt and jeans off. Leaving me in my black lace underwear seat. I switch my nice going out clothes for grunge indoor clothes that consist of baggy shorts and a tank top that's a couple sizes too big for me. It's too hot to wear anything else. I fold my previous clothes and put them on my bed and slide my belt in a drawer and perch my glasses on a shelf above my T.V. I sit on my bed and run my hands through my hair.

I'm such a horrible person.

I should have just stayed and explained to her calmly I wasn't into women. Not scream it at her while leaving. Fuck. I probably embarrassed her. Not to mention I ruined whatever feelings she had for me and made them crash down around her. She looks so nice when I first saw her. And watching the smile slip off her face was horrible to watch. I still can't believe Angel did this. How she got her hopes up like that. I clench my fists, wincing when I pull my hair into a tight knot.

"Ow!" I let go and collapse on my bed in a stressed out bundle of hair and lose clothes. My iphone buzzes to life and I stretch my arm out, searching for it on my night stand. I fumble around, sliding my hands over my keys pens before finding it. I pluck it up in my hands and bring it up to my face. After a few seconds of fuzzy blurriness, it focuses. I have a text from an unknown number. I unlock my phone with ease and open it.

'I'm sorry about today. I didn't know. If I did I never would have come. I'm so sorry to drop you in that. You must have been so uncomfortable. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a coffee or something to make it up to you. If that doesn't sound good, just please accept my apology. It was nice to meet you.-Unknown'

Alice?

Did Angela give her my number? I really wish she would stop doing things like this. It's none of her business who I date, or who I don't. I can't respond to the message, the very sincere and apologetic message and jump out my bed and go straight to Angela. I find her in the living room, sat on the sofa, feet tucked under her butt, book in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Her brown eyes scan the pages through her thin framed glass.

"Did you seriously give her my number." She groans loudly and so overdramatically that it's almost laughable. She looks up from her book, placing it on the table.

"Well yeah." Urgh. "I thought you two could talk. Maybe spark something up." She looks happy like she doesn't feel bad in the slightest. She should feel bad. Very bad, She can't just mess with my life like that, or Alice's.

"Angela you're such an ass."

"I'm sorry okay. I really thought you would like her." I sigh and sit next to her on the sofa, I steal a few gulps of water from her glass and see her eyeing me from her place on the sofa. "So you really didn't like her?" I sigh and run my hand through her my hair, making it into a tangled mess. I take a deep breath. My anger dissipating slowly until there's nothing there.

"It's not that I didn't like her," I say eventually after some awkward silence. She smiles. "I'm not into women, and Alice clearly was. I look like I crushed the poor girl." Her smile turns into a frown.

"I'm sorry Bella. Bells. Bellsy Boo." I groan and smack her playfully on the side of her head with the book she was reading. "Okayyyy no more nicknames, but seriously Bells. Give her a chance. You could really like her." We're still on this?

New change of topic, please. I beg to whoever is up there.

"No Ang. I'm not going out with her again. It's like a dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a starving lion. You just don't do it." She laughs and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say, but she was really excited about meeting you." Why me though? I'm nothing special. I'm just Bella Cullen. Your average small town girl, moved to the big city to pursue something more and experience life, ended up moving into some apartment with a good friend, and managing to do nothing but fail when she got there. Ended up being a teacher for primary school kids, all of which she cares for deeply and wants nothing but the best for.

"Why?" I ask.

"She thought you were cute, I told her a bit about you and thinks its really cool that you're a teacher. She thought you were smart by more things I told her and also I told her you were a great dancer." Shit, why did she have to mention that?

Yes, I may have taken a few dance lessons in high school, but not a lot stuck. Angela never believes me when I tell her that. She should. Depending on the dance I have might as well have two left feet. Slow dancing fine, speed it up to hip-hop or even the tango I can barely tell my left from right.

"Not the dance thing."

"Oh yes the dance thing. Now what do you want for dinner?" I shrug. "Okay. Well I've invited Eric and Mike round for later tonight. I thought it would be nice for company." She does once over of what I'm reading, giving it a critical eye. "Aren't you going to change?"

"No. They're friends. I'm sure they're not going to care. And it's probably going to be take out, nothing fancy." She nods.

"Fair point. I texted them while you were sulking in your room." I glare at her, she chuckles. "Said they'd be here around six."

Great I guess.

Time for a friendly gathering. It's a few hours later when they turn up, both bring booze and snacks. Mike laughs at what I'm wearing and sits on the floor in front of the coffee table. "You look like a hobo Bella. Whats up with that." I laugh and kick his back.

"Grow a pair." I retort. He smacks my foot away and chucks a handful of popcorn at me. Hitting me in the face and little crumbs end up caught in my hair. I glare at him playfully. He does the same and switches on the T.V. Putting some sports rubbish on and making himself at home. Eric sits next to Angela, he says hello politely and organizes his laptop and connects it to the T.V. Mike continues to flick through the channels, complaining loudly when Eric disconnects it and plugs in his laptop.

"Movie night girls. Horror movies. Who's with me?" Eric asks cheerfully, sliding through his library of films. He has such a wide collection I wouldn't be surprised if he said he had over fifteen hundred on that thing.

I can see Mike squirm. He's never been a fan of horror movies and gore. Back in high school me him and my friend Jake went to see this new horror film that came up. We ended up leaving early because he puked all over the bathroom. It was such a cheesy film, badly written but he still wimped out in the end. It was hilarious.

Speaking of Jake, he's like a brother to me now. I wish I saw him more but that's hard. He has a busy job. He works for the police back in Forks; my home town. I offered him a place out here when I first came out here but he decided not to. He wanted to stay close to home and to his family, granted my dad is probably helping him out a lot with his policing career, and other problems he's going through. My dad may be a softie at times but he's a tough nut to push over when someone needs a rock to lean on. And god knowsJake needs that right now.

My dad being the chief of police only helps him.

Charlie does a great job, he's sensible, loyal and he was made to be a police officer. It suits him and I can't picture him doing anything else, nothing else will be right. Speaking of my parents. My mums a fashion designer. She goes all over the country, helping with fashion shows and having very important people, or so she says. I haven't heard about her anyway. To be honest I think her job is going awfully and she's making it all up to make me jealous, a make me regret living with my dad instead of her.

You see when I was a teenager I had the option of living with my mum and her new boyfriend, where I had been most of the time, or going to live with my dad. I chose to go live with my dad. I was sick of my mum and her constant watch over me, she babied me, gave me curfews took control of who I was allowed to hang around with and what I did after school. Not only that but my home life was hell, her and her new boyfriend tended to flaunt their 'stuff' all over our house. Not to mention it was disgusting to the poor fourteen year old me. So when I was fourteen I moved to forks from Arizona, it was hard, I had friends and family in Arizona, and knew no one in Forks; But it wasn't very long before I settled in.

I started to make friends I really loved it there, it's just the place was so small and population was barely three thousand, so you got to know everyone pretty quick. So my opinions changed and I moved out here which took some guts let me tell you.

"So Bells, wrong turn or Legally blonde two." I snort and glare at Mike. Such a pussy.

"Wrong turn" I say defiantly and wink at Mike.

"I feel so betrayed." He says in faux sadness as he sobs to himself.

Ten minutes into wrong turn Mike is hiding behind a pillow. We mock him playfully and watch as this man drives his fancy car through a wooded forest and drives away from a traffic jam and soon runs into a group people, who nearly crash into him.

I spy Angela whos right next to Eric.

Not surprising. She has a major crush on the comic nerd. They look cute together. Maybe I should set them two up on a date and get my own back.

My phone buzzes again. From Alice. I open it and hide my surprise.

'I'm sorry.'

 **Hey guys, a repost of I'm not gay, review would be amazing, also I've fixed up a few little bits, I hope you've enjoyed. I'm going to be posting three chapters in a row no,, thank me later :)**


	2. Two

"Is it home time Miss?" I look down at my waist. Luke is standing there, his pens in his hand and his metal batman lunch box in the other. I beam down at him. It is indeed the end of the school day.

"It is, where's your dad?" I say using a warm voice. He shrugs and shoves his pens in the lunch box. Today most of them have been colouring, something they all love and they seem to do it well. I already envision some of them pursuing artistic routes in life. I imagine some of them would do exceedingly well in the world of art. Luke, for example, seems very talented, his drawings are slightly above his learning age and he picks things up quickly. I like that about him, as well as many of my other students.

"Don't know, he'll be here soon," I smile at him and crouch down his level. His dad is a kind man. Often late though because of work, as he's told me before at a parent-teacher conference which he feels quite bad about.

"Of course, he will. Why don't you go play with Tyler while you wait?" He nods excitedly and scurries off. I watch him with a smile then slowly straighten up. Another girl, Georgia, catches my eye. She's tall for her age, very outspoken, and seems to have a knack for public speaking. I'm hoping she doesn't turn into a shy girl. I really adore this brave part of her; it's very admirable.

There's also another boy, his name's Thomas. He's quite short with black bouncy hair and soft tan skin. He loves drawing and making things. If you give him little bits of paper or cards, he'll sit there and build a house. Granted, it wouldn't be an immaculate piece, but would still be very good none the less. Most of my students are filling out now. I double check they're leaving with their parents before saying goodbye to my last lingerer. He's a sweet kid. They all are.

I go around tidying the classroom, putting all the last bits and bobs away. The kids help tidy it, but they sometimes miss things, so I like to go around and pick them up.

I'm doing that for about ten minutes, and it's getting hot in here, so I open the door to the play area outside. It's a nice day. I contemplate sitting out there in the sun for a little while, but I have other things I need to do. I still have to go over all their work and e-mail a few parents. It's nothing too bad, but there have been a few students picking on others a few times and I want to address it before it gets to be too bad. I've talked to them, but nothing has worked so I'm hoping this will.

I lock up the classroom on my way out of the building and climb into my small Toyota that I bought when I moved to the city. I figured I would need something more reliable than the pick up my dad gave me when I was seventeen. Not that it wasn't great, because it got me from point a to point b easily enough, but I don't think it would fit in around here. I turn my engine on and music starts playing, just a little fall out boy for my drive home. I hum the tune and mouth the lyrics. It's only a short drive home and I see my apartment building sooner than I'd like.

They're not new, but they are still in good shape. They're just a bit rough around the edges. I call it home.

I pull into the carpark underneath the block and take the lift up to the seventh floor and unlock my apartment. I assume Angela's gone because there is no sign of her anywhere. I even call out and she doesn't answer. She's probably still at work or out with Mike and Eric. She's around them a lot more than I am.

Not due to the lack of trying, I just prefer staying indoors at the moment rather than going out.

It's been just over a week since the little incident with Alice. I haven't heard from her since the last text. Angela had, and she told me Alice seemed pretty off about the whole situation.

I would be too.

I mean I am.

I sigh at the mess in the apartment. You'd think for a teacher I had better organisational skills when it came to tidying up where I live, but no. I'm disastrous in that department. I always have been, even in Arizona my mum's boyfriend would nag at me to tidy my room more and pick things up behind me.

I don't really like him. He was an ass, to say the least. He thought he was my father, and tried to step in.

It didn't work though and it just made me dislike him even more.

I go around and tidy up, for Angela's sake. I know she prefers our place tidy so I might as well make an effort.

She comes back later that night. The hours have long since made the apartment dark and the sky starry. I'm up watching reality T.V and munching on popcorn. I'm just trying to pass the time. I've been worried about Angela. She never usually stays out this late. I hear the twist of her key in the lock and her clumsy and what I assume is supposed to be silent steps into the living room. It's not just Angela, there's someone else.

"Shh" She whispers as if she hasn't noticed me. I'm sitting on the sofa, the T.V is on and I'm about ten feet away from the door.

I hear them chuckle amongst themselves and Angela reach her hand up slowly and turn the light on. I cover my eyes to stop them burning then look at the horrified faces on them both. Angela and Eric. Both standing there, covered in paint, reeking of alcohol. I laugh at them so much that it hurts my stomach. I fall onto the floor and stumble to my feet. Angela tries to avoid my eyes, but there's a wide smile spread across her lips that says she seriously hammered. Eric, on the other hand, is far too gone to even tell. His eyes keep opening and closing and he's clinging onto my roommate like his life depends on it.

I know this would happen eventually, I'm happy for them.

"Shhh don't wake B-Bella." He mumbles into her neck sleepily. I snort and usher them to Angela's room as quickly as I can. Their door closes and I hear a few thuds before I hear them stumbling around and falling onto her bed. I laugh lightly at them. Oh, I wonder what it's like to be drunk and horny.

I hear moans soon after their tumble and decide to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh night air will do me some good. I snatch a bottle, my phone, my keys, and my purse in case I get hungry. Her bed starts creaking and I know it's really time to go now. I blush as I gather my coat and leave, making sure to slam the door shut behind me for good measure, not caring about my neighbours. None of them seem to care about me. I've heard more than one of them fuck in the hallway and they're constantly yelling at each other. I'm pretty sure I've even heard things smash, from sex or anger I don't know, maybe both.

I make it to the bottom floor. The air is brisk; it is a lovely contrast to the heat of my apartment.

I first start to head toward a nearby park, but I stop, the thought seems a bit dangerous. I decide to walk around the block instead, staying under the dim light of the streetlamps.

I've seen far too many horror movies so I know not to stupidly slide off into an alleyway or a darkened street corner. I could get kidnapped, or even murdered.

I hug my jacket tighter around myself. I spot a small diner not far from me. The lights are still on and I see a massive 'open 24 hours' in the window. Time for some coffee. They'll probably be busy for a while.

I walk into the diner. It's similar to the one I met Alice in.

I wonder what she's up to now. If she's tucked up in bed, watching a movie, or maybe out on a date. I don't know, that girl seemed like she could do anything. I don't know much about her, but she's been invading my thoughts a lot lately, and all these questions seem to arise. Many I feel the need to get an answer on.

I sit at the counter. It's a beautifully polished marble counter, and I smile at the woman behind it. She looks tired, probably been working a twelve-hour shift. I smile and order a simple coffee. "Just something to perk me up a bit" I say. A shot of vodka could also do that, but I don't see any on the shelves behind her, so I don't ask. She smiles.

"Out for a walk?" She asks.

"More of an impromptu dismissal" I reply.

She grins.

"Roommate?"

"Yeah." She laughs to herself and prepares my coffee. I watch her boil the water and add the coffee, milk, and sugar.

"I understand. I have the same problem with mine." She winks. "His name's Kirk. He always has the guys over, and sometimes even his lady friends. They disappear for hours and come out looking even worse than when they went in. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Well doesn't that sound lovely." I say as I raise an eyebrow at her and take my coffee. The hot steaming mug warms my hands from the cool air outside, doomed only to get colder as the night dragged on.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like. I'm always up for a chat." She smiles again then goes back to her work, refilling machines and what-not. I sip my coffee in silence, letting the comfy atmosphere of this place absorb me. I wish I had brought a book or something with me as I'm getting a bit bored and I can't exactly go back. It hasn't even been half an hour yet.

"You know there's a little place just up the road from here." I look up at her and away from the mug. "Might be a good place for you to hang out, meet people and such." I shrug. Not right now, I'm tired, and she's about all the people I can muster. I glance at her name tag. It's white, and has her name printed in black.

"No thanks, Maggie. I think I'm fine here." She shrugs and refills my coffee.

"If you say so. I just thought a pretty lady like you could use some company." I snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh dear, I didn't mean that offensively." She stops pouring the boiling hot liquid and places it back on its holder. "I just meant I'm sure there's someone you could talk to who was closer to your age. You don't look a day over twenty-one and I'm nearly forty." What a compliment, I think sarcastically.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to head out back. Just let me know if you need anything." I stare down at the coffee swirling in the cup. She hasn't made me pay for it yet. I shrug and plop my purse, keys, and phone on the counter beside it.

I hear a faint mumble of something in the background, but brush it off as nothing. Probably just a T.V. somewhere. I check my phone for the time. It's just turned one. Hopefully, they'll be finished soon. I want to sleep. No, I need to sleep. My job is great and all, but it sure does tire you out quickly. A classroom full of kids is a bitch to keep hold of. I mumble a few curse words under my breath and decide to call Angela. She doesn't pick up, what a surprise.

My coffee's almost gone. I go to ask the woman to refill it, but instead I just leave the money on the counter and walk out. It was more than I owed but I wanted to give her a nice tip.

It's certainly gotten colder since I walked in over two hours ago. The streetlights are getting bright and I can't even tell where the stars are with all the clouds out tonight. Little drops of water start to land on my face, it feels refreshing. The clouds are getting darker.

Looks like it's time to head home. My shoes feel uncomfortable on the walk back, something digging into my sole. I ignore the pain though and go to my apartment and climb in bed. They've quieted down now so I crash a few minutes after my head hits the pillow, not bothering to get undressed. My phone still buzzing in my pocket.

I wake up at seven the next morning, uncomfortably laying on half of my bed with my feet and left knee on the floor. Ah well. I grumble and get up, ruffling my hair on the way to the kitchen. I pull my boots off tiredly and look up when Angela's door opens. Out walks a very grumpy and hungover looking Eric. I smirk, he barely manages a smile as he pulls on his shirt and leaves. I'd say good morning but I'm not good in the mornings until I've had my coffee.

Anyone who has lived with me knows that.

Angela soon follows, looking just as dishevelled as her fuck buddy. She sees my all-knowing smirk and blushes scarlet.

I chuckle and take the first few sips of the morning brew.

"How was your night?" I enquire coyly, smirking evilly at her ever darkening red face.

She coughs into her hand, clearing her raspy throat, probably exhausted from all the moaning.

"Good." She mumbles.

Sure it was. I switch on the T.V and get ready for my Saturday morning when my phone starts to make funny noises in my pocket. I pull it out, Alice's name is flashing on the screen. What does she want? I answer to be polite.

"Hello?" I ask, sleep thick in my voice, as it is with hers also.

"Good morning. I'm glad you're up." She shuffles around from her end, maybe still in bed. "You never did get back to me." I groan internally and smack my hand against my forehead dramatically.

I knew I should have replied.

Angela gives me an odd look from the kitchen as she makes her tea. She doesn't like coffee, thinks it's too bitter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to make things even more awkward." She laughs.

"That's okay. I really am sorry Bella. I didn't know, but uhm." She pauses for a few seconds. Butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. What's happening? "Would you like to get coffee sometime?" I gape. She can't be serious after our last failed attempt at coffee. "Just as friends I mean. I know you're not gay, or into women as you put it, but I'd like to be your friend, if you'll let me."

Confusion fills my head, so many thoughts and questions. I'm silent for a full minute before I finally figure out how to reply.

"Uh, yeah. Coffee sounds good, I love coffee." I blush.

She chuckles at me, I can picture her hiding her grin behind her small hand. "Well, I'm glad. How about that diner again, tomorrow lunch time? About one?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you there." I can hear her smile through the phone as she hangs up. I chance a look at Angela who is no longer there. Did she put Alice up to this? Her absence tells me she did.

 **Second chapter in one day, you must be lucky :)**


	3. Three

Here I am, back where everything first started. Where I made a complete fool of myself and embarrassed a very innocent girl who had no clue what was going on, who ended up angry and frustrated. I'm staring at the exact same clock and sipping some ice-cold water from a tall glass. I hope she's not as late as she was last time. I'm not much of a fan of people who can't keep tasks as simple as keeping time. I lean on the chair and chance a glance down to the door which is opening. I see Alice.

She smiles at me.

My stomach flips and my mouth goes dry.

I smile back to be polite trying to hide my nerves in the process.

Here we go.

I hope this doesn't go as bad as last time.

As she draws closer to me my heart gets louder in my ears, I flush. I didn't realise how cute she was last time. In the haze of my embarrassment and confusion, I didn't spend much time looking at her.

No Bella. you're not gay. I chide.

Alice sits down, "You're not going to make a run for it again, are you?" She says playfully, amusement dancing in her eyes. "It wasn't much fun last time." I swallow water, wetting my dry throat before speaking.

"S-Sorry." I squeak. Wow, what on earth is happening? "I was just confused. Very very confused. Angela gave me no warning." She smiles. I'm glad she's understanding, I don't know what I would have done is she was bitchy about it. What could I do? Probably ignore her. That's if she tried to call or text to have a go at me.

"Well, I'm glad you're here never the less." A young girl comes over, short blonder hair, blue eyes with an apron around her waist. It's small and black, barely cover the short skirt she's forced to wear. A small notepad in her hand. She takes our orders. I remember Angel's word to me before I left for this lunch date. No, I refuse to use the word date. This isn't a date. Just an apologetic meeting. We're not on a date.

She said to be nice, and to get along with her. Also, quipping that I might end up liking her.

"I was worried you wouldn't turn up."

"No no, I definitely would turn up."

Her shiny eyes sparkle with interest.

"And why would that be?"

I have no answer. Oh dear. Why did I even talk? Uh... Uhm.

"I had to tell you I was sorry, and that I apologise. I probably made you feel so dumb." Good going brain.

She snorts. A funny noise but it sounds cute coming from her.

"Well, I suppose so." The same waitress walks back over, handing us our plates. I get a simple salad, and she gets a hearty burger. I like a person that isn't afraid to eat around me. All my ex-boyfriends have never been shy about it, but then again why would they be? They're guys. They'd shovel shit into their mouths given the chance. "I was disappointed when you left." She shoves her burger in her mouth and takes a big bite. Getting lemony burger source on her cheek.

I chuckle and motion to my cheek, handing her a napkin.

"Thank you." She wipes her cheek blushing. "I thought you were pretty when I first saw you. And that you're a teacher just made it better. I thought great, you're sweet, good with kids, there's no way you could stomp on my feelings."

My stomach sinks.

But I did just that. I reach across the table and hold her hand briefly. Trying to convey an apology.

"I really didn't mean to run off. On some level, I was scared."

She raises an eyebrow. "What was there to be scared of? A marshmallow is scarier than I am." I hide a chuckle behind my hand. She has a point, she is very adorable. She eats her burger hastily, while I watch and every so often take a bite of my salad. I'm too nervous to eat. Alice is making me feel giddy and I'm unsure why.

"You're not what I thought you'd be like." I blurt out.

"What did you think I'd be like?" She says, cheeks full of meaty goodness. I grin.

"I'm not sure, but certainly not who you are." Oh god, I hope I didn't offend her. "I just meant you looked like a real girly girl, quite small innocent. And you're quite feisty, brave, and have a great mouth which isn't afraid to speak its mind." Her cheeks tinge pink and she swallows. Oh dear.

Did I say something wrong?

"I didn't upset, you, did I?" I ask.

"Not at all. Just uhm, you sure spend a lot of time studying me for someone who isn't into women." With that, I look away. I keep messing up. I hear her laughter, oddly like a bell, and not the loud irritating one, the small quiet beautiful ones. "Now look who's embarrassed."

"I'm not." I am.

"It's written all over your face sweetie. There's no point in trying to hide it, but no worries. I think it's cute."

"I'm not ga-"

"Gay? Yeah, I know. But there's no harm in me trying to turn you, is there?" She winks at me, slowly, sexily. Her long eyelashes standing out. Did she put make-up on for this?

What exactly is she doing?

She goes back to eating, I beam. Who knew so much food could fit in such a tiny mouth?

Later that evening I'm curled up on the sofa, Angela next to me yelling at the T.V. Some girl is running around this house, avoiding this twat with a knife. I can barely hear it, I'm more focused on thoughts of Alice. She is an enigma to me. I don't understand her. She's so up and down, more confusing than a roundabout. But she's charming witty, and at the end of lunch, she pecked my cheek softly with a promise to text me later, so she's definitely bold. Alice still hasn't text me. I stare at my phone every so often, whenever it dings, hoping it'll be her. But it isn't. and it's been hours.

I don't even know why I'm expecting her to. Why I'm waiting.

I don't like her.

I mean she's pretty but no-

"Bella, are you listening?" I frown.

"No. Hand me some Cheetos." She snorts and throws me the bag, landing with an obnoxious crackle in front of my face.

"What's up your ass?" She bites, referring to my grumpy mood caused by no text from Alice. I shrug. "How did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Keep telling yourself that." I throw her a glare, she sends a cheeky smile back so I lob a Cheeto at her face, getting it in her hair. Unfortunately for her she's tied it up into a messy bun, it's going to be tangled in that mess for a while. I snort. So graceful. Very stunning as she digs through her hair, it flowing over her face now, looking for a small little nug of cheese. "So how was your 'not a date' date?" She asks again. I roll my eyes.

"It was nice. We talked, she's not angry at me. We sorted things."

"That's good. Think you'll go out again?" She sits up, her attempt of pulling the Cheeto out of her failed drastically so there are crumbs everywhere and Angela is pouting at the T.V. Her bottom lip sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Probably." She glares at me, getting over her pout.

"I knew you liked her."

"I don't."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Enjoy your horrorfest." She grabs the bag, taking it with her. I sulk for a few seconds, waiting and she chucks it behind her, back into my lap. Her version of teasing me. She does it often. I soon found that out when I moved in with her. "Night loser." She smiles and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge to take with her to bed.

"Goodnight."

I flick off the horror movie, to something else, a cute romantic film. Not my thing but the name caught my eye. Love actually. It seems alright so I leave it. Relaxing on the sofa and go over some students work until the early hours of the morning. It's just some drawings but I said I'd look through them. Not necessarily to mark them, just to see what they can do. Once again I'm impressed. I've got quite a lot of creative people in my little class.

My phone buzzes.

I pick it up, checking the time.

02.34

I've got a text from Alice.

What is she doing up this late?

I open her text.

'Could you pick me up? - Alice'

I groan and sit up. My heart racing. Is she okay? Is she hurt? I'm so worried. I leap up, shrug on some trousers and a jacket before slipping on my shoes then finally reply.

'Where are you? -Bella.' I text back.

She texts me back the address so I run down the stairs to the garage, climbs into my car and head there. It's peaceful on the roads this time of night, the stars out, everything dark, barely any lights are on. I have no music playing so it's solemnly silent. The address she gave me was across town if I remember correctly it's a little club. I've never been in it, though, so I'm a little awkward. I hope she'll be waiting outside. Since she didn't text me back after the address so I really have no idea where she'll be.

In about five minutes I'm pulling up to a grimy curb. The club is pumping music and outside there are many girls. Most of them smoking. Some are even kissing. A few of them have tattoo sleeves, which I must say look really good.

Oh, and there's Alice.

Sitting on the curb, drinking a bottle of beer, looking at her feet.

She looks sad.

I get out my car and walk over to her.

"And why did you decide to call me of all people?" She looks up.

"H-hello Bella." She giggles, staggering to her feet. "Can you drive me home?" She hiccups. "I don't think I'll get very far walking. She laughs and loops her arms over my shoulder, spilling her drink and her heeled shows not helping her wobbly legs.

"Okay okay." I help her into my car. We slowly make it to her house. Well, apartment. I help her in the lift and up to her room. Her arms stays around me and her head nearly on my shoulder if it could reach. She mutters along, saying how happy she is to see me. Giggling to herself. Now it takes us quite a while to get to her room because one of her neighbours has a cat who's wandering the halls and she just had to sit down and pet it. I chuckle when she strokes it, looking at me with shiny eyes.

"Pretty kitty." The little cat jumps in her lap, rubbing its head against her arm softly, purring in delight. The cat is ginger, small, very sleek and furry. "Can I keep her Bellsy?" Bellsy? Odd name. I frown. I doubt the ginger cat's owners will like that. "She won't mind. I have milk." She giggles to herself, picking up the cat easily in her drunken haze and gets to her feet. "Let's go Bellsy." She grabs my hand and tugs me to her apartment.

We enter and I'm in awe.

It's very spacious, a lot bigger than mine.

"Take a seat." She gestures to her large black leather sofa on the left in the middle of an open living room, a large plasma on the wall facing the tv, and there are a few cabinets under the window to the far left. Nothing else, very empty, it doesn't look lived in.

"I should probably get going." She frowns. Her bottom lip poking out.

"Please stay." She presses herself against me, chest rubbing against mine, her lips near mine.

I step back, aiming to close the door but I close it and up pressed against it. "Please." She whimpers. Her fingers balling in my coat. Her head drops and lands on my chest. She sighs. "I just want someone here." Why does she sound sad? I wrap my arms around her. The cat at my feet meows. I feel bad but I can't move to let it out yet.

"Where's your room?" I ask.

"At least buy me dinner first." She chuckles but pulls back and points in the direction of her room.

Alice yawns, stretching her arms above her head.

I put my arm around her waist and help her to her room, and tuck her in bed. She looks so adorable wrapped up in her dark purple duvet. A little tuft of spiky black hair poking out of the top and onto her black pillow. I stand here awkwardly, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I should probably leave a note. I shuffle around in my pockets, I find my trusty little notepad and pen. I keep one with me at all times. Mostly because I like writing and I often get ideas in the most random places and I never have something to write them down on, so I started to carry a pad a while ago and a pen.

I scribble down a little 'you're welcome' message and a reminder to drink some water, take aspirin and then I leave her apartment, letting the cat out as well.

I make my way to my car.

It's been an odd early morning.

What was up with Alice? Why was she on a curb drinking by herself. Was she with someone and they walked off and left her. or did she go out with the intention of getting drunk by herself and crawling home? Well, whatever it is in the back of my mind there is one thing that stands out. and that's why did she text me? Why me. there must have been more people who know her more personally to come and get her.

I get home. It's just gone four. I'm exhausted.

I take off my clothes until I'm just in my underwear, I throw on a white pyjama top and get in bed.

With peaceful thoughts, I fall to sleep.

 **Last chapter today but the next one is nearly done as we speak and will be posted in a couple of days :) Reviews are greatly appreciate and thank you for taking the time to read my story :)**


	4. Four

**Surpsise, chapter four is here, hope you like it.**

One more day left of the weekend. Just twenty-four measly little hours, most people spend this getting over the hangovers, going out with friends, spending money they've got paid on Friday, and well me, I'm sitting on my sofa, screaming at my T.V, at this bastard who keeps killing me. I will end him. I lean forward, ducking behind this raised barrier. I know he's somewhere here, I just need to wait. My gun is poised, ready to shoot, I see his covered head. I fire. He moves in the nick of time.

"You fucking bastard!" I yell. I can practically hear the person behind the avatar cackling at my many failed attempts.

I manage to kill him and by twelve o'clock I'm watching a film.

It's a soppy romantic type, something Mike would be into. I snort. He's more of a girl than I am. I remember when we were playing minigolf with Angela, he was the first one there to grab a stick, he picked a bright pink one. He thought it would make him appeal to woman because he'd appear feminine and sensitive.

"Yeah right. It made him look like a very grown up tinker bell with people problems." I pause the game and drop the controller onto the sofa. The sun is still high and I haven't moved since I woke up. My hairs a mess, tied up in a messy bun hastily when I woke up. I'm in trousers that are far too baggy, sent to me from my dad. Also, along with other clothes he was throwing away at the time. Most of its Jakes stuff, these trousers probably are. I'm also wearing a blood red t-shirt, with a silhouette of a wolf howling at a moon in the centre.

I sigh, trying to ignore my ringing phone.

It gets to five seconds and I pick it up out of frustration.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Dad?"

"Who else?" I can hear his grin through the phone.

"Sorry. I've missed you." I pick my feet up and rest them on the table. Angela won't like that but oh well.

"You too Bells." He pauses, a frown pulls onto my face. "So, listen. Some stuff has happened at home." My frown depends, I start to play with the hem of my top. "Long story short, Jake has no place to stay, I can't have him here, you know I would take him in if I could."

"Dad, is this you asking if he can stay here?" I inquire to his quite subtle request.

"Well yeah. He has no place to go Bells."

It would be nice to see him again, help him get back on his feet too. I sigh, running a hand through my hair while I think, twirling the ends around my finger a few times. I can't just say no, Jakes a long time old friend, and it's for dad too. I'll need to speak to Angela, see what she has to say about it If not, I'm sure we could find him a place to live.

"I'll have to ask Angela but it shouldn't be no problem. I'll call back tonight."

"That's great Bells." I chuckle. He sounds like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"So how's home?" I cross my legs, leaning my head back. My ceiling is titanium white with a pattern covering it. I've never liked the ceiling; I get frustrated just looking at. The bumps and rises annoy me to no end because I can't figure out which was the first and last section painted. It must be awkward to paint on a ceiling.

"Not good." He sounds sad. I wonder what's going on, is it what got Jacob kicked out? I hope not. I just want them to be okay. All they've done for me is make sure I'm happy and anything less than that for them hurts my heart. I care about them so much. They're family, even Jake.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I don't want to ruin your day." I hear crashing and a faint sound of yelling. "I've got to go. It was nice talking to you. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, dad."

He hangs up another crash before the call cuts out.

"Well that was weird."

"And so is you talking to yourself but you don't hear me taking the piss." I jump out of my seat, covering my mouth.

"Goddammit Angela!" I grab the nearest thing and throw it at her. She dodges it, just barely and laughs.

"Your aim is so bad. Never join the army, kay?" She winks. I chuck another cushion, smacking the side of her hair. Messing up her perfectly in place hair. Wow. I do a once over of her outfit. Looking her up and down which she squirms at. She's dressed fancy.

"Going somewhere nice?" She blushes, trying to scowl but it doesn't scare me. I wink at her. Making her blush harder.

Oooh, this is fun.

"I've got a date." She straightens out her hair and flattens her jacket. Getting rid of the non-existent crinkles and creases. It's a nice Jacket, I think that's the one I gave her for her birthday. She turns towards the kitchen to get some coffee. Yes, it's definitely the one I got her. "Eric's taking me to a restaurant. He's paying."

"Have fun, don't stay out too late and don't run with scissors." She laughs. "And don't get in a van with a stranger, even if they're hot and offer you candy." She grabs her bag and heads for the door, just as someone knocks on it. "Come in Eric." The door opens, he's standing there, smart suit and I suddenly feel embarrassed by my own outfit.

"Hello Bella." He smiles at me.

"Hey. Finally settling down, nerd?" He smirks.

"You know it." He comes over and sits on the sofa, watching Angela as she walks off to her room. "She's perfect Bella. Smart, beautiful, creative, up for anything. And I mean anything Bella." I try and ignore that but the thought of miss innocent little Angela doing anything dirty makes me chuckle. I can't see her doing anything adventurous.

"Anyway." I divert. "Where are you taking her?"

"Out to the beach, little place I love. I'm hoping she does too."

"Ordering steak?"

"Uh... sure."

"Good then you should be fine." I can see the confusion on his face so I decide to explain a little. "It's the way to her heart."

"Ah okay, thanks."

Angela walks back in, her hairs been redone, she's wearing heels and swapped her jacket for a burgundy coat to go with her black dress. She does look pretty.

"Let's go Eric." They walk over to the door, Eric going first. She quickly turns to me without him seeing and motions to what she's wearing. I give her a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Bless her.

She beams and leaves.

"I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up."

"Wait Ange." She pauses, mumbling to Eric she'll catch up.

"You okay?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something soon, it's about my friend Jake. Kinda serious but no hurry." She nods, smiling and slowly backs away.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'll catch you later, don't worry too much about me." She blows me a cheeky kiss.

The door shuts.

This apartment seems too big suddenly.

I glance around, looking for anyone. I sigh. Looks like I'm by myself on a Sunday. That's fine. I pick up my controller, get comfortable and play. Aiming to the pass the time until she gets back.

It's about twenty minutes later when a quiet knock at my door captures my attention. With a huff, because I'm on a kill streak I drop my controller, throw off the blanket covering me and begrudgingly open it, pleasantly surprised to see Alice standing there. Jeans hugging her hips and toned legs, black crop top and open shirt, and are those my shades? There's a small tattoo on her hip, a black and purple butterfly. I blush and look at her face.

"Can I come in?" She asks. An undertone to her voice I don't recognise.

I mutter out a yes as she struts passed, eyeing my game on the screen, character stock still pretty much how I am right now. She wanders around, looking at the kitchen and the living room the pictures on the walls and when her eyes land back on me, I feel ashamed of my outfit once again. I blush under her scrutiny and she raises an eyebrow.

"Don't be so shy. I'm not one to judge." She takes a few more steps, heels rubbing against the carpet. "May I sit?" She asks. I nod mutely. She takes her seat and I join, sitting back in place, controller long forgotten as I wait for her to speak. A few minutes pass of silence and I go to speak but I'm short-circuited when she comes closer, climbing onto my lap abruptly and attaches her lips to mine.

I'm frozen in time and space as I feel the smoothness of hers caressing mine, the feeling of her soft hands holding my waist and her warm breathes leaving her mouth between each movement of her lips. Her hands play with my skin softly before lifting up my top and stroking over my toned stomach, her teeth gently come out to play before she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth briefly.

I'm in awe as she starts to move slightly, my hands find the dip in her waist, the small petite curves are so smooth.

My head spins.

I groan involuntarily as she cups me over my bra. I feel her cheeky smirk against my lips as she deepens her kiss, pulling me closer.

She's very composed, no blush, no shortness of breath.

Compared to me she's the poster child for health.

She kisses me for what feels like an eternity. Before pulling away, leaving me gasping for air, chest heaving, her delicate little fingers gently grazing back over my stomach to the hem of my shirt before tugging at them.

I blush furiously, and before I can get a word out she-

"-ELLA. BELLA WAKE UP. WAKEY WAKEY. RISE AND SHINE!"

"W-What?" I stutter, groaning and rolling over onto my stomach.

"You forgot didn't you?" I blush. Was that a dream? Feeling a sensation between my legs I squeeze my thighs together and look at the blonde intruder standing in my apartment.

"Rose?!" I gasp, falling off the side of the sofa. She laughs at me and stands there in stunning white summery dress and brown ankleboots. A bag hanging at her waist, with what I'm sure is a pack of cigs, lipstick and perfume tucked away inside. I am not sure when or why I gave her a key? Maybe Angela? Does this girl have no boundaries when it comes to my relatives and friends?

I scramble to my feet and over for a hug, it's when she embraces me back I realise how wet I am between my thighs. I blush and tuck into her trying to distract myself from whatever is going on down there.

"I've missed you too dork." She picks me up a little like she used to when we were younger, and I try and land steadily on my feet as they hit the carpet. "So you ready to go?" She glances at my clothes and laughs, I snort "Clearly not. I'll be out by the car, see you in a few. Remember to dress cute but not too cute." She smiles softly, "I don't need Em gawking at you this time, also uh don't check your voicemail I may have left a nasty message when you didn't answer any of my messages or calls." She smiles sweetly, her rosy lips glistening.

"I'll be down in a minute." She gives my cheek a peck and leaves.

When the door is firmly shut I drop my head in my hand and groan. I'm the worst sister ever!

Rose is my older sister. Adoptive older sister. Emmett's her boyfriend. I forgot they were in town for the week, they wanted to meet me as they were passing through. And yes I suppose I did give her a key a while ago, but that doesn't excuse her barging in while I was uh, napping?

I glance down to throbbing between my legs and shift uncomfortably.

I'm going to have to sort that before I leave.

Anyway, I hurry to my room, pull on the quickest outfit I can find and pull on a coat on my way out the door. I'm dressed pretty casual in my low hanging jeans and burgundy top. I barely had time to find a decent pair of shoes but my sneakers are good enough.

I hear a horn a few floors below and chuckle softly. Rose and Emmett live a few hours away, and I haven't seen them since I moved in with Angela, it's not that Rose doesn't like her, it's just she finds her a bit snobbish. Coming from her I'd hardly take it as an insult. She can be quite the ice queen herself, so it's basically like glaring at a mirror.

I quickly fix the tingling sensation before changing and hurrying down the flights of stairs. I make it through the large metal doors at the bottom and grin when I see her car. A silver beauty. Emmett's waiting patiently, cigarette between his fingers. Rose is in the driver's seat, fixing her makeup, lipstick smudged from by a kiss. I smirk as I approach Emmett, he's dressed handsomely today, navy blue shirt tucked into his smart trousers and a leather jacket rolled up past his elbows showing off his tattoo sleeves, mostly black and white but still pretty cool a graceful leather watch around his right wrist. . He drops his cig to the ground as I approach and hugs me briefly.

"Good to see you Bells. Rose here hasn't stopped talking about you since Christmas." I chuckle and lean against the car next to him.

"Well, she's always had a bit of a crush on me." He smirks and looks me up and down, licking his lip a little.

God he looks kissable.

Ugh, not this again.

"Can see why."

"Would you two stop." Rose barks from the driver's seat. "Let's go, we've got a booking, remember?" Faux annoyance really, she loves it when we give her something to look at. A little odd and nothing to be ashamed of, except as I brush past him, feeling his bicep tense and his firm hand squeeze my side tenderly a sad looking Alice pops into my face and I can't seem to figure out why I suddenly feel guilty.

 **Hey guys another chapter here for you, I'd like to make a special shoutout to AnonAvidReader, Fesityvixen, Le Diable Blanc2 and FabPezBerry78 for following, reviewing, favouriting this story, it really motivates me to continue. Thank you again and I've hoped you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also a little insider to Em and Bella, they used to date, or 'hook up', so to speak, but that was years ago and was actually how Em and Rose met. But Em still likes Bella, a blatant crush I'd say, and Rose is pretty okay, with them not being blood-related she sees no point in harmless flirting, finds it quite attractive. And Rose being polyamorous it's quite enticing to see Emmett enjoy himself with other people, men and women.**

 **So what would you guys like to see happen? Is the rating okay, or would you want it to go up? What do you think Jakes role in the story is going to be? And does Rose have something planned?**

 **Reviews are great, see you later, have a good one.**

 **.**


	5. Five

"This is it. The last straw. I love children but I quit. I can't handle this. There was an incident with glue and pencils. Don't even get me started on the paint and brushes. And the yelling and screaming was so much fun. I nearly had to call parents over a 'little' incident. I'm close to pulling my hair ou-Hey! Don't laugh at-This is not funny!" I glare at the pavement and almost hiss at Angela through the phone.

I've had a bad day.

First, my car wouldn't start this morning, I had to ask Angela to drive me. Second, my phone wouldn't charge during break so I couldn't check anything, I couldn't answer calls, reply to emails, nothing. And third, after break, I had to cover in another class. A lot younger than what I like to teach, and they were a fucking handful to say the least. I am never filling in for her again. She'll need to pay me a large sum of money... Or cookies.

I lean against the fence, biting my cheek as Angela's laugh goes right through me.

"Oh calm down twinkle toes. It's just one day, and besides, you've got the rest of the evening to calm down the tight ass of yours." I growl.

"Tight what? No never mind." I'm close to ending the call, but I really need her to come and get me, should she even be driving while on the phone? Tch, Idiot.

"Anyway grumps I'll see you in a few, just grabbing cranky here a drink and I'll be right over to get you." I mumble a thanks and hang up the phone.

It's been a couple of weeks since I saw Rosalie and Em, and the few days they were here was sure interesting. We went to the theatre, had a few drinks, saw a movie, expensive dinners, they even met my friends. It was nice. It was sad when they had to leave, but they had jobs to do. They want me to come back to Forks soon, to see Charlie and the boys. I must admit that I miss them, but with Jake not there I don't really have an urgent reason to go back.

Jake moved in with me and Angela. Not much room, I'm just glad she said yes to it. It was good to get him away from Forks. But crashing on our sofa isn't making life easier. He's doing okay, but he gets his down days. With all this hectic stuff going on, family, moving Jake in, work, homework, schedules, I haven't managed to meet up with Alice yet. I've missed her to be honest. We were supposed to have a lunch a little while ago but I couldn't make it. So she said to wait until I had some free time, which happens to be tonight.

It will be nice to catch up and talk, and to be truthful I haven't been able to get her out of my head since that dream. It's been replaying for days. I bring my hand up to my lips, touching them gently with the tips of my fingers.

It felt so real.

I nearly jump when my phone goes off.

I open the message, it's a text from Alice...

She-I-Uhm.

Oh.

We had plans tonight. She was going to take me to her club this evening, but she had to cancel, something about going out of town. I sigh and reply back quickly.

My heart saddens.

"What's wrong twinkle toes?" I glance up from my phone to see Angela peering out her window, Jake in the passenger seat digging into whatever gross food is in that crinkly brown bag.

"Nothing." The only good thing today and it's gone.

I really had missed.

I guess that's changed now, maybe when she's back in town we can grab a drink. I'd like to get to know her more. From what I know already she's so intelligent and witty, her sense of humour is fantastic and she finds the smallest things funny which is cute- uh which is nice.

I climb in the car and sulk against the window until we pull up outside the apartment. Jake is still munching on his grotesque food and I'm listening to Angela ramble on about no idea what. We head upstairs to our apartment and I gasp when I see a familiar head of hair leaning against the wall by our door. I get a smirk and a nudge from Angela and a weird look from Jake as they go inside and leave us out here. Jake hasn't met her yet, so he must be a little surprised to see her here. Not as shocked as I am thought. I wasn't supposed to see her for a few days. She's smiling and has two to go coffee cups in her hand.

"Uhm, surprise." She says with a little smile, she gets to her feet and offers me a cup. I laugh and take the cup from her soft hand. It's still hot, I guess she hasn't been waiting here long.

"I thought you had to go out of town?" I ask as I take a generous sip.

I swirl it around my mouth, it tastes different, caramel?

"Well, I may have fibbed a bit." Alice looks a little sheepish, but it's uhm cute. She has the little dimple in her cheek when she sucks it in or chews on her lip. "This wouldn't be a surprise if you knew I was going to be here would it?"

I roll my eyes.

"I get that."

"So I told Angela, and I'm borrowing you for the rest of the day." I blush. She's what? Uhm she's made plans? For me, uh I mean us? She doesn't think this is a date, does she? I mean I'm not-My dream flashes through my mind and I swear I turn into a ripe strawberry. She's giggling at me and I snap out of it, taking a few moments to stare at her mouth. Her lips are very soft and shiny.

"Are, um are you okay?" She looks a little red herself.

"Y-Yes I'm okay. So let get this started shall we." She grabs my hand excitedly and drags me back towards the stairwell.

I get the feeling today is going to be a long ass day.

First, as it's around four o'clock we go to a drive-thru for some food. I usually detest this kind of meal after work but somehow she got so excited that I had to go along with it. I stick mainly to my chips and drink as we drive. I try and focus on her words, but I keep glancing at the streetlights as we zoom past, her skin is so pale, it always looks so soft. Like my lips would leather feather touches across it effortlessly. Her hair is shiny, it's a perfect length, I blush as I think of running my hands through it. Knowing me I'd be clumsy and get my hand caught.

"You sure do stare a lot."

"Uhm... Sorry."

"It's okay, I just keep thinking why. I mean you're obviously otherways inclined." She chuckles at her choice of wording and I shove another mouthful of fries in my mouth. "But there are things you keep doing that confuse me, so help me..." She coughs sarcastically "Straighten it out maybe."

"What do I do? Be friendly with you, smile, joke. I'm not sure what you're getting at." I'm a little offended. I think she's insinuating that I like her. But no. That just, uh that's not possible.

"Now now, no need to get so butt hurt." I scoff and undo my window. "I just mean are you that offended by it that you won't even give me a chance?" She's pulling over into a layby and undoes her seatbelt soon after. The click as it slides back into place echoes. The air is thick and silent and I don't know what to say. "You can deny it Bella, but I know there is something between us. And I do think I might like you." What? "When I first talked to Angela about you, and she showed me that picture. I was shaken. You were beautiful. And she started telling me more and more about you. I'm glad she did, I started to feel like I knew you before I even met you. Is that weird?"

Yes. "No. I suppose not." It comes out harsher than I intended and she flinches a little. "I don't know Alice. That's your side, but do you know my side? I was blindsided. I thought you were going to be a man, and boy was I wrong. I was fuming and hurt, and and I don't know." I sigh and ruffle my hair. "Confused? I still am. This whole situation is confusing to me." She has a little adorable sparkle in her eyes and I smile weakly.

"I have an idea."

I raise an eyebrow and she smiles and reaches forward with her dainty hand to stroke my thigh. The little touch evokes a spark on my skin, and as she rests her hand it simmers into a dull ache.

"And what would that be ex-exactly?" I gulp. She's moving closer.

"Why don't we take it slow. As slow as you want. We don't have to be anything official, we can go on dates, and you can get to know me. I'm pretty charming, you might actually start to like me." She winks and shuffles closer, leaning on her armrest. I'm blushing, I know I am, and I keep looking down at her lips, licking my own subconsciously.

My breathing gets heavier and I nod before leaning in slightly. "That might be a good idea." She leans in further and I blush when she kisses me. It's brief but my stomach explodes with butterflies and I can't bear to say anything after. She's just sitting there, looking at me with a twinkle in her eye and starts the car.

Did that happen. I didn't dream that, right. I kissed her. I actually kissed Alice. It was the shortest kiss of my life but I've never felt anything like it. They were soft just like I had imagined. They really were and she was smooth. Her hand stayed on my thigh and it lit some kind of fire.

I'm in a daze until we pull up outside a club. Alices club.

"I thought I could take you out for a drink. Is that okay?"

"Yes, defintely." She jumps out the car and opens my own. I watch her walk ahead of me.

Damn.

Maybe I am a little gay.

Well **this has been a long ass time coming. I hope you all like it and reviews are welcome as always.**


End file.
